Mobile Electronic devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, etc.) are more common today than ever before. As the capability of these devices has increased, so has their role in our lives. Actions that would have previously only been carried out on a computer, such as banking, shopping, gaming, etc., are now done on mobile devices. Because of this increased capability, mobile devices are being granted access to more important and confidential information than ever before. For example, many individuals access their bank account via their mobile devices, and perhaps even save their credentials locally on the mobile device.
This can create a problem in that mobile devices can be easily lost or stolen. Unlike personal computers, mobile devices are taken everywhere with a user and are thus more likely to end up in the hands of others without a user's knowledge or permission. Because of this increased risk, a high level of mobile devices security is paramount. However a large number of people still fail to lock their devices because constantly unlocking it can be burdensome (e.g., requiring a code to unlock the device prior to each use). Thus, a solution is needed that allows a mobile device to remain as secure as possible while also not being overly burdensome to a user.